


Loopholes

by wormhourdeluxe



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormhourdeluxe/pseuds/wormhourdeluxe
Summary: Marco told Ace that next time, he would let Ace top.Marco is also, technically, a filthy liar.





	Loopholes

When Marco told Ace he was going to let him “top” he had been really excited. For as long as they had been experimenting it had always been Ace on the bottom. It wasn't as if he had any problem recieiving– he hadn't even been the one to initially bring it up. The idea of submission in general wasn't one typically explored by them in the bedroom, since they were usually caught up in just joking around and chasing an orgasm. 

Ace had never seen Marco submit to anyone. 

He thought maybe he’d finally get to make use of Marco's frankly very sexually convenient ability– his healing factor helped ease any anxiety he felt about being too rough or hurting his partner. Marco left him in suspense for days thinking about it. Leaving him to pace in his own room thinking about having Marco under him, arching up into his hands, _spreading his legs for him…_

His mouth watered. Fire licked over his skin in a subconscious attempt to hide his flush.  _ He’s never as loud as I am. This is my best chance to make the bird sing. _

“You look excited.” 

Ace’s head snapped up. “Mar–!” the phoenix stalked into his room, leaving Ace scrambling to stand up as his heart raced. Marco cornered him quickly, steadily pushing him towards his bed until he fell back against it. “Marco? Wait–” Marco slipped off his sandals, climbing onto the bed to straddle him. “I-I thought we were– didn't you say–” He sputtered when Marco laughed. 

Ace’s eyes popped as Marco sat very purposefully on his lap. The blond smirked down at him. “I keep my promises, firecracker.” Ace sputtered before settling on scowling at his partner, ignoring the smug look he got when his hands still instinctually gripped onto Marco’s hips. It wasn't what he expected, but honestly even this was a big jump from their usual romp.

It helped that Marco made for a very nice view. To have a lap full of beautiful muscle and blue fire willingly grinding against him, eyes pinned to his and hands splayed on his collar and lower abs was well worth a little cheating. 

Marco had never really used his devil fruit in the bedroom before ace— outside of healing any unintentional injury, like a cramp or a tear. But Ace's fire often brought Marco's out, calling to him to  _ present _ himself. The first time they’d had sex, Ace had begun flickering out of control and Marco had nearly exploded into fire, feathers flaring off his muscles like little blue candle wicks all along his biceps, over his shoulder blades and down his spine.

Ace had came the moment their fire touched. When he came down from his high, the sight of Marco looking startled out of his composure, covered in cum and still on fire, was enough to immediately have him ready for another round.

Even when still technically bottoming, it was a lovely fucking view. _Very_ worth it. 

All that undulating, hard muscle in reach, seated so primly and perfect in his lap. It only makes it that much more irritating when Marco lightly smacks at his hands for pulling him closer. 

“Move a hand and lose it,” He warned teasingly. “I promised you that you’d top, not that you’d have control.” Ace just groaned loudly and obediantly placed both hands back on Marco's hips. He wasn't allowed to do more than hold on tightly as Marco pressed down on his thighs and slowly unzipped his shorts. 

Ace jerked with a bitten off grunt of surprise when Marco’s flame chilled hands wrapped firmly around his dick. “F-Fuck, that's cold,” he cursed as Marco poured lube directly onto the head of his cock. Marco hands were always cooler than normal people, but now blue flames flickering at his fingertips was like ice against Ace’s skin. The jerk even had the gall to laugh at him when despite Ace’s cursing he bucked up into his fist. 

Marco clearly delighted in every little twitch he can coax out of Ace, chuckling at the clear frustration he gets out of the firestarter. By the time he finally positions himself over Ace's dick, Ace is ready to  _ bite _ him. 

Still, his hands tighten around Marco's hips, stopping him before he can move more. He ignores Marco's glare for moving out of turn. "W-wait, wait," He stumbled over his tongue and Marco relaxed a little to raise an eyebrow. "I didn't– I need to prep you first." He blushed darkly when Marco just chuckled at him. He only flushed darker when Marco grabbed his wrist and led it between his legs. Marco's hole twitched against his fingers and he missed Marco's quiet curse of surprise when he carefully slid two fingers in. "You already prepped?" 

"Y-yeah," Marco bit out, hips twitching down onto Ace's fingers. "Did before I came." He gently pulled Ace's hand away and laughed airily as Ace pouted up at him. "Next time I'll let you prep me," he teased, and laughed harder when Ace just grumbled about him being a dirty liar. 

The visual of Watching Marco take in his cock, inch after inch, alongside the friction of rubbing against his insides is too much– Ace gasped a breathy curse and threw his head back. He grunted dazedly as a hand twisted into his hair, pulling just hard enough to force him to squint his eyes open and meet Marco’s own.

“Watch me. I never said you could look away.”

He can't respond any more intelligently than to stutter something resembling Marco’s name as he bottomed out, seated calmly and composed on Ace’s dick. The pain melts into the pleasure until his head is spinning, all higher focus centered on where he was buried deep inside of Marco. 

He makes sure Ace is looking when he slowly leans back, still impaled on his cock, in order to watch gleefully how Ace's eyes dilate zeroing in on how Marco's hole stretches wide around his cock. Marco gasped and chuckled when he felt Ace twitch inside of him. “Should have known you’d prefer to watch.” 

Ace whined loudly and bucked when Marco spread his legs wide and bore down on him. “Do you like it? Is it better, when you can see yourself deep inside of me?” He leaned forward as best he could and traced the rim of his own hole where it stretched around Ace’s cock. The younger man gaped at the sight, his nails biting into Marco’s hips with little flares of blue flame. “Look how thick you are… I’m spread wide open by you. Do you want to cum inside of me?” He was forced to pull back his hand, jolting when Ace’s hips bucked uncontrollably. The laugh he made was just a little high pitched than normal. 

Even impaled on his dick, Marco still managed to keep an infuriatingly steady composure. A light flush touched his cheeks, and he still smirked as he watched Ace writhe under him. But Ace still caught the little twitch of his brow as a wayward thrust directly rubbed across his prostate, or his dick brush his abdomen. 

A sharp inhale was the only warning he really got before Marco hummed and roughly swiveled his hips. The movement made Ace grit his teeth so hard they clicked together audibly. Marco shoved a couple fingers into his mouth to pry them apart and play with his tongue, the other hand scratching thin little lines of fire across his hip. Still, after a few moments of Ace trembling from Marco experimentally rocking the phoenix made a tiny annoyed huffing sound. Marco sat back a little, chest heaving lightly. 

“Do that again,” He ordered. Ace dazedly blinked up at him and he made a noise suspiciously like an agitated chirp. Ace nearly bit his fingers when he clenched hard around him, eyes rolling back a little, and bucked up. A shiver ran up Marco's spine. _“Yess,”_ He hissed out, and roughly grinded back down. “Right there. That's it, you're doing great.” 

Ace quickly fell into Marco’s pace, sitting up close enough to better watch how Marco’s muscles spasm from and chances tonguing over the tendon between his neck and shoulder. Marco's fingers flail upward before he can stop it and catch Ace’s shoulder. They tightening warningly against his skin, but not hard enough to draw fire so Ace ignores it. He happily pressed his mouth over everything he could reach, moaning against Marco’s neck when he picked up his pace. This close, he can feel it under his tongue when Marco’s flesh jumps from a particularly rough drop onto his cock. 

The room sounded absolutely  _ filthy _ , wet and loud. Marco moved fast enough for their hips to connect with an audible slap. Ace could feel the pressure building in his stomach.

_ _

_ Holy shit, I'm fucking Marco raw _ . 

The drag of his dick inside of Marco suddenly intensified with the realization and his hips bucked upwards. Marco barely registered Ace's hips moving before he preemptively slammed himself down, pinning Ace firmly back into the sheets. He was forced to grit his teeth when the momentum managed to impale him too perfectly— crushing Ace's cock up against his prostate so suddenly that he couldn’t help the harsh “ha— _ AH!” _ That was squeezed out of him. He jerked in place as he scrambled for something to hold onto. 

Ace smirked under him, fire flickering under the lines Marco's grab for purchase raked over his shoulders and collarbone.  _ See how that feels, cheating fuckin’ cheater. _ “That was a nice expression. Did I hit something good?” His laugh cut a little breathless when Marco pressed him down with a sharp swivel of his hips. Fingers curled tightly around his wrists as the older pirate leaned down over Ace far enough to see how sweat dripped down his neck. 

_“Yes,”_ Marco hissed breathlessly, blue sparks flying out of his mouth from where he had bit his lip too hard. “And you’re going to do it  _ again _ .” 

Ace choked on a loud whine as Marco's free hand planted itself firmly on his stomach. Bracing himself, Marco immediately began a fast pace, riding Ace so roughly that he couldnt help how he bucked up into the friction with a loud gasp. He wasn’t able to do much more than twitch and writhe under the blond, watching in a wide eyed daze as Marco took his cock. The Phoenix moaned loudly, dropping onto him with a slick slap of skin and a flare of blue that had Ace's mouth watering. His eyes were pinned to where his cock disappeared into Marco's tight hole over and over again. His thighs strained beautifully under the building tension and Ace was nearly overwhelmed with the abrupt need to _touch_, to run his hands over them until he could spread Marco wide and pound him into the mattress until he  _ sings _ . 

“F-faster, deeper,” Marco murmured, in a trance, and Ace shouted a curse as he slammed down onto him with a slap of skin so rough, so  _ perfect _ — 

His vision whites out. 

Marco rode him through it, slowing enough for Ace to catch his breath. “F-fuck,” Ace eventually got out, eyes wide. His hips still twitched, little spasms that made him nearly pass out from the oversensitivity. “I just _came_ inside of you.” 

He’s oversensitive now, heart pounding tightly in his chest, but Marco is still rock hard in his lap, cock flushed and twitching. A muscle in his inner thigh keeps jumping so violently that Ace can feel it against his hip. “Can— can you,” Marco breathed out, and despite that he’s still not really in charge Ace can’t help the same burst of pride at putting that stutter in his usual composure. 

“Yes,” he whispered quickly. He held back a wince when Marco shifted a little, testing his legs. They quivered a little when he again rose up over Ace. Ace's eyes zeroed in on them with interest. _ I don't care if he heals. I swear to god I’m going to mark him all over. I’m going to  _ bite _ him. I’ll get the seastone if I have to.  _

“Oo—_Okay,”_ Marco's words were almost a whimper leaving him. He hung his head, eyes squeezing tightly shut as he placed a shaking hand back on Ace's navel. Ace swallowed and impulsively tightened his grip on Marco's hips futilely. Little blue flames again flickered up from under his fingers and marco squinted open one eye. He laughing quietly at the sight and shimmied his hips a little to shake Ace's hands odd. “You– you can, can touch me now," He got out, groaning loudly as he rocked in place. 

He slowly begun to pick up his previous pace, bouncing on Ace's cock, when Ace's hands slide up his thighs. He latched onto Marco's hips and smirked up at him before yanking him down onto his cock. The drag was absolutely sinful, still just a touch_ too much_— all filthy, slick heat and delicious friction that had him groaning into Marco's collarbone. Cool fire licked against his forehead and he instinctively opened his mouth to lave his tongue over the flames. 

Growing more confident, Ace leaned closer in order to reach Marco’s lips, giddy when the other was too out of it to scold him for moving out of turn. The phoenix made a happy chirping sound when Ace kissed him that made flames burst all along his shoulders. “You were so good to me,” he said, smirking when Marco moaned under his mouth. He could feel his heart racing under his lips. “Even if you’re a little cheater, playing the game like this.” 

He took Marco's cock in hand, grinning wildly as Marco threw his head back. His hips stuttered, and thighs clamped down around Ace as an almost trill like moan fluttered out of his throat, hoarse and rough. Ace keep his free hand anchored firmly over Marco's left thigh, positively giddy being able to both see and feel how his legs began to tremble violently, barely able to hold him up— and they give out on a brutal drop down onto Ace's cock that has him screaming out _“Aah, _fuck_— Aa-ace!” _

Ace just grips his cock tightly and grinds up into him, marveling at how the pressure on Marco's prostate and the hand on his cock has his back arching and eyes rolling back. The movement is unrelenting, constant pressure just building higher and higher and Marco tried to hold back, to hold onto the feeling, onto composure, because _he’s on top_ and he refused to let Ace get the upper hand but he’s so  _ close _ _ he can taste it.. _He's barely able to do more than spasm in place from the restraint. Ace bit his lower lip and pulled gently, forcing Marco to let it go and releasing an almost distressed whimper from deep in his throat that made Ace grin against his lips.

“Come on, come on Marco, you can do it, come on my cock” Ace whispered and twisted his hand cruelly around the head of Marco's dick as he fucks up against his most sensitive spot with rough and shallow thrusts and Marco nearly lights on fire because he can’t, he can’t, he  _ can’t _ — 

He quivers beautifully, flaring bright blue in Ace's lap as he finally cums into his hand. 

"Good job, Marco," Ace praised, pressing kisses along Marco's throat. "You look so good like this. Do you feel good?" Marco couldn't yet respond, still struggling to catch his breath. He inhaled sharply when Ace bit down into the flesh of his shoulder hard enough for blue flames to lick at his cheeks. 

"I hope you did," Ace said, kissing the bite. "Because it was a great preview for what we should do next." 

Marco laughed, finally calming enough to force out some words through the afterglow. "We'll see, firecracker." 

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little away from me, it was only going to be like... 700 words. But here we are. 2.6k of literally just dick that i wrote, as per usual, at 4am.


End file.
